You're the right kind of different
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam thinks Cas is pretty attractive and it has been a while since she went after someone so shy. Genderbent!Sam. HsAu
1. Chapter 1

Sam licked her lips, eyes scanning over the students that she could see, the bricks against her back warm to the touch. She loved eating lunch in this spot, against a little wall that the bleachers sat against on the other side of it. It was far enough away that she didn't have to hear all the typical high school blather, but at the same time she could people watch. Every day from the first day she got to the school, she claimed this spot as her own. Sometimes Dean would join her if he was able to get an early enough lunch break, bringing her fast food. He had let her know earlier though he wasn't going to be able to stop by and Lucifer was busy also. She liked Lucifer well enough, he made Dean happy and that's all that really matters to her. Also he never looked at her like she was a freak like a few of Deans boyfriends, who didn't last a second past that look, did.

Her style really didn't have a name, goth would mean she would wear more black, though she did wear an awful lot. But punk would mean more metal and that really wasn't so either. She liked black jeans with either tank tops or a corset if she was feeling it. There were times she would also steal one of Deans band shirts and wear it with a pair of cut off shorts if it was hot enough. On her feet was always a pair of boots that had a small heel and had laces, though it just zipped up the side. It depended on how she felt if she wore cut off gloves or something similar like that. In her ears, she wore four studs in each lobe, three on the top left and two industrials side by side on the top right. In her tongue was a stud and a few people also could vouch that her nipples had them as well. She wasn't that big of a fan of ink, though she did have a few. A gothic cross on her left shoulder, had a small banner across it bearing their mothers name that passed when Sam was a baby. On her inner right wrist was two roses, one smaller red and one bigger black, symbolizing her and Dean and how they would always be there for each other. Dean having a matching one. Both of them knew that if John was still around he wouldn't of allowed any of it, but Dean had been her guardian since he had turned 18. The two of them living in a small little house, with Lucifer staying over more often then not anymore, not that Sam minded at all.

The other thing that made people look at Sam odd was her hair. For years she kept it about shoulder length, but just never was very happy with it. So when Dean suggested a mohawk, she said sure, why not. On the sides where it was shaved, it was still her original dark brown color, though the rest she dyed. The first two inches or so were a strawberry blond color, the rest a dark red. Most of the time she styled it up, like today, though somedays she just brushed it all to one side and left it at that. The only other part of her hair that was still any real length was two small one inch parts in front of each ear that she straitened to keep them down. But Dean could care less what she looked like as long as she was happy.

Taking another bite of her sandwich, Sam cocked an eyebrow watching the new student that was in the school coming outside and sitting on the steps. He was an odd person, didn't really talk to anyone and when someone would talk to him, even the teachers, he just would stare back. Something about him was a little appealing though, his dark hair was always spiky and messy though it wasn't something that looked on purpose. His eyes were the bluest that Sam had ever seen as well, his lips a little plump as well. The one time Sam had been really close to him, was when he ran into her when he had been looking at a map of the school. He had mumbled a small apology, turning red and moving around her.

She just finished her lunch, drinking the last of her pop as she stood up, watching as Castiel headed back inside, when the bell rang signaling lunch was over. Getting up, she grabbed her black messenger bag that doubled as a purse and tossed her garbage away. With a little smirk she headed inside, making a small decision. It had been too long since she went after someone who didn't nearly have the exact same style as she did and he was more than attractive. So why not, maybe even bring this one home to meet Dean and Lucifer. Since she didn't have a doubt she could get him.

As she got her books out of her locker, she suddenly smirked again at another thought.

Was he a virgin?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt just about ready to pull her hair out by the roots. It seemed like it was going to be a harder challenge to get Castiel to say yes then previously though.

The first few times she tried to talk to him, he just blushed a bit and found some excuse to get away from her. Then when he did talk a bit to her, which she got a few chills from his voice, he just said a few things and then left. Nearly two weeks went by and she still couldn't find a way to get him, since asking him if he wanted to get a bite to eat or things like that made him nearly run away.

Letting out a sigh, she sat in her desk in the one class she did have with him, watching as he kept his nose in the book he was reading. Normally by now if someone didn't show an interest in her, she would just shrug and go onto the next person. There was something about Castiel that just kept her wanting to get to know him, to find out what makes him tick and how he would feel against her. Rolling her eyes as the teacher told them to be quiet, she sat forward and rested her arms on the desk.

"Ok, now I know that we have had to put this project off a few times, due to lack of books, but I have decided on a way to fix this," Mr. Underwood announced, the class groaning a little. "Now none of that. What I will be doing is putting you into pairs, no you won't get to pick them and you will share."

There was more groaning from the class and Sam could feel her heart pattering, her eyes flickering to Castiel. It was probably a long shot, though from what she gathered Castiel was some kind of genius when it came to Shakespeare and she wasn't really. Still it was a pretty long shot, even more the teacher pairing boys and girls, though at the same time he might.

"Now, this isn't going to be just an in class thing, you will have to figure out other times to get together and go over the works I assign you. And once you go over each of the three works, you are going to be doing the packet of work sheets I give you, though it doesn't matter which you do each time, just as long as you turn one of them in on the assigned dates that I ask for them."

There were more groans from the class as he started pairing people up, each time Sam worried that he was going to call one of their names with something else. When he finally did call Castiel's name, she held her breath a little.

"And with Mr. Novac, Miss. Winchester."

Sam felt a little like dancing, even though Castiel looked a little scared, but it was going to be awesome.

After the teacher was done assigning the pairs, he told them to go sit by their partner, that would be their new seats. Since Sam wasn't to keen on sitting in the front where Castiel was, when he looked at her, she motioned for him to come where she was. He did so slowly, making his way over and sitting in the desk that was next to hers.

"Well, isn't this great." She smiled.

He just nodded a little, looking back towards the front where Mr. Underwood was talking again, pointing at the books. She couldn't quite keep her eyes up front, not when Castiel was so close to her. Soon enough the teacher had all the books and assignment sheets handed out.

"I do believe today though, we will spend the rest of the hour to figure out where and when you will meet up." He said, waving his hands in a shooing manner.

Turning towards Castiel, she couldn't quite keep the smile off her face as he looked back at her.

"So are you more comfortable with going to your house or mine to get these things done?" She asked.

A small look passed over his face, before he blushed a little. "I think it would be best to go to yours. I have to many siblings and it could get in the way."

"Ok, we can do that," She nodded. "All there is at mine is my brother and his boyfriend."

"I know," He said, then blushed a little more as she cocked an eyebrow with a little smirk. "I've over heard you talking about him before."

"Ah, yea, well he is the best. So when did you want to start these?"

"Whenever works."

"Ok," She smiled. "How about tonight?"

Another small panicked look crossed his face before he schooled it down. "That's fine."

"Cool, we can head there after school, unless you have something else to do."

"No, I don't." He said, and the way he said it made Sams heart hurt a little.

"Ok, and one more question."

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you Cas?"

Sam couldn't help the way her hear beat a little faster when a hint of a smile graced his face. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the day, Sam could barely stop smiling for more than a few seconds. They had agreed to meet in front of the auditorium after school and she was waiting, nearly, patiently. Her last class was right next to it, so she didn't much expect him to get there right away, though still had a bit hope he wasn't going to blow her off. He didn't seem like the kind too, but it takes all different people. She was just about to start getting fidgety when there was a tap on her shoulder. When she turned, she smiled again at seeing Cas, while a little red, was there.

"Hey, so are you ready?"

"Yea." He nodded, letting her lead them to the door out of the school.

It was pretty quiet on the walk, though Sam felt like asking him a million things, though tried to keep herself calm. Her house wasn't that far of a walk, one that she liked making, especially in the fall when the trees would start turning colors. Once they were there, she let him in before closing the door.

"Dean? Lucifer?" She called out, getting no response.

"Is he really so bad you have to call him the Devil?" Cas asked, his eyes a little round.

"No, that's actually is name." She smiled, before checking the dry erase board they had in the kitchen, that was off to the right of the main hall.

When any of them needed to say something when the other wasn't around, this is how they did it, leaving little notes. There was one from Dean, saying that he had some parts shopping to do and the other from Luci, saying he was going to be working late.

"Looks like it's just us," She said, watching him squirm a little. "Come on."

Heading back into the small hall, the living room was right across from it, spanning that side of the house, save for the bathroom. It was connected off the hall, across from the stairway that lead up and down. Next to the kitchen and the stairs was Sams bedroom, which she almost suggested, but thought better of it for now, connected to the hall as well. Upstairs was Dean and Lucifers room, with their own bathroom attached, next to a room that was all for storage.

"Shall we start?" Cas asked, as they sat on the couch.

"What's the rush, you never talk, maybe we should."

Cas looked up for a moment before going back to pulling his stuff out and setting it on the coffee table.

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know, like your family, where you lived before you moved here, what kind of things you like to do. Things like that." She said, sitting Indian style on the couch, facing him.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna get to know you."

"No one cares enough to know me," Cas said, a little bitterly, scratching the back of his neck. "They just use me for whatever they want and then push me away again."

Sam blinked a few times, suddenly feeling like an ass. "Cas."

"My mom left when I was about two, my dad barely is ever home, leaving me to be raised by my brothers and sister. None of them care, say I'm too quiet, too shy, so they just ignore me most of the time. We moved here because my dad got a new job, though he still isn't home, just uprooted us from where we had been for my whole life." Castiel said, speaking fast.

"I'm sorry."

"And it doesn't much matter at the same time, everywhere I go, I can never make any friends. The only time I ever had someone that I called a friend was someone that wanted to use me, like always and then made me the laughing stock of the whole school."

"How? I mean," Sam bit her lip. "If you don't want to tell me it's ok."

Cas looked up, a few tears shining in his eyes. "I always liked the thought of being romantic, poems and flowers and things like that. Well the girl that wanted and did become my friend, I started to like, but she wasn't anything like me. She was different, though still insanely popular and I thought it was the best thing ever that she wanted to talk to me.

So after a while of being friends, I decided to try and write her something to let her know how I felt. The day I gave it to her, she spread it around the whole school, causing everyone to suddenly think of me as the school fag."

He sniffled a little, saying his thanks when Sam handed him a tissue.

"Just because you wrote a poem?"

"Because she had a non gender specific name and told one of her friends to tell a male student with the same name, that it was for him. After that I started getting bullied, real badly and no one would even talk to me."

"Did you ever find out why she did what she did?" Sam asked, a frown on her face.

"She said that the only reason that she was hanging out with me was to get into one of my older brothers pants, that wouldn't take two looks at her. And when I admited I liked her, she said it wasn't worth having some ugly freak lusting after her."

"But you're not." Sam said, before she could stop herself.

"Huh?" He replied, tilting his head.

"You're... uh, not ugly."

The blush came back again as he ducked his head. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry." She said, rubbing her leg a little.

"For?"

"For how pushy I was being, I'm taking a guess here, but I'm guessing that the girl was different, like how I'm different?"

"Yea."

"And you're afraid I would do the same thing?"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to think like that, you seem like an awesome person, just."

"Just you've been through a lot and you're scared." Sam finished.

"Yea."

"I know nothing I can say will make you feel any better, but I will promise you and show you I'm not like those people. I've been one to be kicked around and ignored too, if I didn't have Dean I don't know where I would be.

And if you want to work on the project and then never talk to me again, I'll understand, but I do like you Cas."

"Really?" He said softly, looking up again.

"Really. And I would love to be your friend and more, but if you just want to be friends, that's fine or if you want to be nothing, I'm not going to push."

Cas was quiet for a while, thinking over what Sam had said, keeping their eyes locked. Slowly he held his hand out, palm up. Smiling a little, Sam reached out, setting hers on top of his, curling her fingers as he did the same.

"I want to be with you but... it's going to be a long road." He said, sighing a little.

"And I'll be there."

"I'm nothing like you."

"And that's what I like about you."

"I'm going to be scared."

"I'll prove to you, you have no reason to be."

Cas gave her a little smile, scratching the back of his neck again.

"Come on," She said, standing, pulling him up with the hand still held in hers. "We're going to go watch some tv, it's not like this has to be done tonight."

Following after her, she led him to her room, climbing on the bed and pulling him to sit next to her. Turning on the tv, she flipped it to a random station before laying back and pulling him with her, their hands still connected.

Looking over at him, she smiled, moving her fingers so they were intertwined, watching him blush again. Sure this wasn't what she had in mind when she first set her sights on him, but at the same time, she couldn't find it in her to mind. Maybe it was time to stop going after guys that only wanted her for sex and go for someone sweet.


End file.
